


darling, so it goes

by Waywarder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Love Confessions, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder
Summary: In which I apparently can't stop writing about them slow dancing and/or having anxiety attacks. This time set to Elvis!Title & lyrics, of course, from "Can't Help Falling In Love With You."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	darling, so it goes

_Wise men say:_

They left the Ritz together That Afternoon, finally finally finally, hand in hand. There was no question as to where they were headed next, logistically or metaphorically. Still, they didn’t rush their journey to the book shop, stealing fond glances and engaging in idle chatter along the way. Crowley stroked the back of Aziraphale’s hand with his thumb, and Aziraphale squeezed the demon’s hand in response, doing his best to transfer every yet-unspoken feeling into the gesture.

_Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Finally, safely within the book shop, everything so familiar and yet so terrifyingly new, they stood in awkward silence for a few beats. Aziraphale observed Crowley, very nearly vibrating with nervous energy, and he recognized that it was finally up to him to take the lead. So, he took a deep breath, and:

“My darling, may I kiss you?”

Crowley opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He clicked his mouth shut again, and instead responded with a jerk of an affirmative nod.

Aziraphale stepped in closer, lips parted, staring at Crowley with something like wonder. How could he have spent lifetimes upon lifetimes in another being’s company, and now feel as though he were seeing them for the first time? He felt as though he was moving underwater; everything was so soft and heavy and a bit blurry. His eyes followed his hands, brows furrowed in concentration, as he placed one hand softly on Crowley’s waist, and his other so deliberately upon Crowley’s shoulder… as though they were about to dance, maybe. Something about his steely focus made Crowley laugh a little, breathless and strange though it sounded in that silence.

“What is it?” Aziraphale’s eyes, full of worry, darted up to meet Crowley’s.

“Nothing, angel,” Crowley answered, gently. “You just look so bloody determined.”

“Well, I’d like to do this right,” Aziraphale answered, perhaps a touch too primly. And then, dropping his gaze a touch:

“I’d like to do one thing right by you, Crowley.”

Crowley immediately brought his hand to Aziraphale’s chin, and steered the angel’s eyes back up to his own. “Don’t do that. You’ve done plenty right by me. I wouldn’t be here otherwise, d’you understand?”

Aziraphale closed his eyes tightly to try to keep himself from crying ( _Oh, this is not how this is supposed to go, you ridiculous thing_ ), but he nodded, willing himself to believe Crowley. But as he stood there, no looming Apocalypse standing between himself and his memories, he hated himself more than he ever had in the past six thousand years. 

“You hurt me, Aziraphale,” the demon confessed.

“I know, Crowley, I’m so-”

“Let me do this part right, too?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale nodded, and found himself pulled tenderly against Crowley’s chest. Crowley murmured into his ear:

“You hurt me, Aziraphale. But you’ve seen that you hurt me, and you’ve apologized. And I trust you that you mean it, because I think that you love me, too. Maybe even as much as I love you. So, I trust you. And I forgive you. And now you have to trust me that it’s all okay. And now we keep moving forward together, yeah?”

“It sounds so simple when you put it like that,” Aziraphale said, reveling in the warmth of Crowley’s skin through the fabric of his shirt against Aziraphale’s cheek. 

“I love you,” Crowley said. “Nothing has ever come easier to me.”

Aziraphale pulled away from the demon’s embrace and looked deeply into those brilliant eyes. “I do, you know. Love you as much as you love me, I mean.”

“And how could you possibly know that? I’ve never even gotten to tell you how much.”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to laugh. “My dear!” Because suddenly, here in the daylight of a new world, it was all so clear to him, and so he laughed to keep himself from weeping. “I think perhaps that’s all you’ve told me for the last six thousand years. I’ve just been rather too thick to hear you.”

“You were thick sometimes,” Crowley grinned. “I didn’t know whether it was the right time to bring it up.”

“Darling, do shut up, and kiss me.”

_Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin  
Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?_

For all his teasing, Crowley was just as careful, if not more so, as Aziraphale when he went to place his hands on the angel’s body. He backed out of their embrace, and held his hands up, quite helplessly. He let out a noise a bit like a low, frustrated whistle.

“What is it?” Aziraphale asked again, every nerve of his body alight with anticipation.

“Aghhh, it’s so stupid,” Crowley groaned, his hands still frozen between their bodies.

“Surely not, my dearest.”

“All right, then, you asked for it,” Crowley sucked in a deep breath himself, and finally curled one hand tenderly around the back of Aziraphale’s neck. The angel shivered at the touch.

Crowley stepped in closer, but not so much that Aziraphale couldn’t see his eyes when he said:

“I don’t know how to start at having everything I ever wanted.”

Aziraphale took Crowley’s other hand, and placed it on his own waist. Bringing his own arms up around the demon’s neck, he closed the distance between them, pausing just as his lips brushed against Crowley’s.

“I love you, Crowley. I have loved you for longer than I was clever enough to know it. I love you more than old books and fine wine and dining at the Ritz. My world was only worth saving because you are in it. I love-”

Whatever else it was that Aziraphale loved (Crowley again, of course), Crowley didn’t hear. He couldn’t stand it a second longer. He leaned forward, just enough, and his lips touched Aziraphale’s.

That first touch- so shocking in its _reality; This is really, finally happening_ \- pulled noises out of the both of them. There was a gasp from Aziraphale, and a moan from Crowley, and then the dam broke, and all politeness was quite forgotten as Crowley threaded his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, and Aziraphale grabbed at Crowley’s lapels, and all right, _now_ they were kissing. And when Aziraphale pressed his hips against Crowley’s, the demon moaned again, and Aziraphale used the opportunity to slide his tongue into Crowley’s mouth, and they kissed… well, they kissed like two beings who had very nearly lost not just the entire world but also each other, and therefore had very nearly lost the entire world twice over. They kissed like two beings had never kissed before, and, suddenly, Crowley felt something like panic mounting in him. He raked his hands desperately over every inch of Aziraphale’s body that he could reach, because so recently there hadn’t been an Aziraphale capable of touching at all, and now Crowley couldn’t get close enough to him, what if he could never get close enough to him, what if he lost him again, what if he could never protect him-

Crowley wrenched his face away, though it killed him to do so. Aziraphale’s eyes, dark and half-lidded with desire, snapped open, and he brought a hand up to his mouth in a very different sort of gasp.

“My _darling,_ ” Aziraphale’s lower lip wobbled. “Whatever is the matter?”

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

“I thought you were gone,” Crowley choked out, his entire body now beginning to shake. “Aziraphale, you were gone.”

Aziraphale seized Crowley’s hands in his, and looked fiercely into the demon’s eyes. “I’m here now. Sweetheart. Crowley. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“How can you know that?” Crowley looked down at Aziraphale’s hands on his. Could they really be here? Touching one another so freely? Was it some trick, sent from Heaven or Hell, did it matter which?

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, softly. “You have to trust me too, you know.”

Crowley snapped his eyes back up at that. 

Because maybe they were occult/ethereal immortal beings. Maybe they had been “alive” or whatever you wish to call it for the past six thousand years. Maybe they had defied Heaven and Hell, and stood here now, barely a scratch on them.

In the end, or not quite, I suppose: they were like us. They could love, and therefore they could be hurt. 

_Wise men say:_

“I trust you.”

“And I you, my dear.”

“I love you, Aziraphale.”

“I love you, Crowley.”

Holding hands, they inhaled together, and then released mirrored, shaky, long breaths. After a moment, Aziraphale placed one hand softly on Crowley’s waist, and his other so deliberately upon Crowley’s shoulder… as though they were about to dance, maybe.

Well, why not?

Crowley guided the hand that was on his waist up to his neck, pausing to plant a kiss along its wrist as it ascended. He then snapped his fingers, and music, soft and slow, filled the shop. He brought his own hands to Aziraphale’s waist, and the angel leaned against him immediately. Crowley closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the music and the soft sensations of Aziraphale distract him from his nightmares. Aziraphale, for his part, stroked his fingers along the back of Crowley’s neck, and sang quietly along:

(because he meant every word)

_Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Aziraphale pulled away, and looked into Crowley’s eyes. The demon dipped his head in a slight nod, and Aziraphale leaned forward to kiss him again, pouring into it every bit of love and trust and wonder that he felt. This time Crowley sighed, and kissed back with all the sweetness that he knew. 

They danced and kissed until the first night fell upon the new world. 

_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've been working on some longer, heavier things recently, so it's always very nice to write something soft, and set to good music. I hope you're doing well!


End file.
